scarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Eagle
Under the Eagle is Simon Scarrow's first book, and is the beginning to the Eagles of the Empire series. Its protagonists are Quintus Licinius Cato and Lucius Cornelius Macro. Dedication "For Audrey and Tony, best of parents and best of friends" Book Description "It is 42 AD, and Quintus Licinius Cato has just arrived in Germany as a new recruit to the Second Legion, the toughest in the Roman army. If adjusting to the rigours of military life isn’t difficult enough for the bookish young man, he also has to contend with the disgust of his colleagues when, because of his imperial connections, he is appointed a rank above them. As second-in-command to Macro, the fearless, battle-scarred centurion who leads them, Cato will have more to prove than most in the adventures that lie ahead. Then the men discover that the army’s next campaign will take them to a land of unparalleled barbarity – Britain. After the long march west, Cato and Macro undertake a special mission that will thrust them headlong into a conspiracy that threatens to topple the Emperor himself…" Plot Prologue The year was 54 BC and Ceasar's legions were evacuating Britain after their failed attempt at conquering it. In the process of evacuation, the wagon that had carried the silver meant to pay the legions had run off the narrow path of the muddy forests of Southeast Britain. Hearing of this, the Centurion in charge of the wagon rode as swiftly as possible to investigate the situation. He ordered the legionaries to dig the chest containing the silver into the mud and mark the location on a map so they could retrieve it during their campaign the summer after, that campaign never occurred however. When the men had finished digging the chest down into the mud they started marching back towards the ships on the shore, the enemy however, was hot on their heels. One by one the romans were cut down until the arrived to the ships, only two remained: a legionary and the centurion. They were quickly hauled up onboard by the general's bodyguards, who was then handed the map to the chest. The Rhine Frontier Ninety-six years later, in the second year of the reign of Emperor Claudius, Late 42 AD Chapter One The years is 42 AD, duty centurion Macro gets alerted by the sentry posted at the gate of an incoming party, in fact, it's the new recruits sent to the legion in order to prepare for next year's unanounced campaign: the conquest of Britain. One of the men following the convoy is Cato, a young freedman from the Imperial palace, in fact, his father had been a slave under the late Emperor Tiberius. After speaking the password 'Hedgehog' the party is let in the Roman fortress. At the head of the party is the Primus Pilus, the first centurion, of the legion: Lucius Batiacus Bestia. Bestia orders the new recruits to line up inside of the camp and starts giving them orders when he notices the expensive cloak of Cato, he questions the latter and finds out he has a personal letter to the Legate. Delegating Macro to the task of escorting Cato to the Headquarters, he continues shouting at the recruits sending them on their way to their quarters. On their way to the Legate, Cato explains to Macro his background. Chapter Two Arriving at the Headquarters Macro speaks quickly the password and enters together with the young recruit. As they wait for their appointment with the Senior Tribune Cato busies himself with wringing himself water out of his cloak, Macro however swiftly tells him off as a large puddle starts to grow under Cato's feet. Eventually they are led to the Senior Tribune Vitellius. Vitellius asks for the letter which is promptly handed to him by Macro. The Tribune enquires Cato about the letter, and the latter explains that it is from the Emperor Claudius in Rome. Vitellius sends them on their way, Cato however insists that he must deliver it in person, after a short exchange of glances the tribune folds and leads them to the Legate. Vaspasian, the Legate, informs Cato, after reading the letter, that the emperor's wishes to make him a centurion cannot be fulfilled as a centurion should be a battle hardened veteran having served many years in the army, and Cato is barely a man at the young age of seventeen. Vespasian, however, understands that he cannot fully undermine the will of the emperor and decides to make the young recruit the Optio of Macro's century, the Legate promptly sent them on their way. Macro assigned Pyrax to aid Cato around the century. Category:Eagles of the Empire series Category:Books (real-world)